Rose and Note
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: [Sulay] Suho yang tiba tiba menghilang dengan menyisakan rose dan sebuah note...
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Note

.

.

.

Tittle: Rose Day

Pairing; Sulay

Rate: T

Genre: Temukan sendiri

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine...

Warning: Gs, many typo(s), no edit, bahasa ga jelas...

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja nampak menyernyit merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celaj jendela kamarnya kini menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengeliat tak nyaman, kemudian memiringkan badannya berniat menyamankan dirinya dengan pelukan seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Namun...

"Aww.."

Ia terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, matanya sontak terbuka dan menatap horor ke arah bagian kosong di ranjangnya. Seharunya ada seseorang yang tertidur disana, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menggantikannya. Sebuah bunga mawar berwarna ditemani sebuah note di bawahnya.

"Ada-ada saja" gumam yeoja itu seraya meraih setangkai bunga mawar dengan warna ungu yang menjadi warna kesukaannya bersama dengan notenya.

to: My Beautiful Unicorn

_Good Morning, I hope you like it. Saranghae_

Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil kemudian meletakkan bunga mawar itu di meja nakasnya. Setelahnya yeoja itupun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi sekedar mencuci muka dan membersihkan badannya.

.

.

.

Yixing menguap pelan seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah sebuah wastafel yang hanya beberapa langkah di itu terdiam sejenak melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat begitu berantakan dengan rambutnya yang belum tersentuh sisir dan matanya dan bibirnya yang terlihat err.. sedikit aneh, khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, yeoja itupun meraih sebuah sikat gigi yang terletak di samping wastafel, namun tanpa sengaja iris coklatnya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda di belakangnya. Yeoja itu kembali meletakkan sikat giginya dan berbalik lalu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar berwarna biru yang menyembul dibalik sebuah kemeja kotor yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

to: My Beautiful Unicorn

_It's the second right?... but, I promise you always be the first. Saranghae_

Yixing menggeleng lemah disertai dengan singgle diplenya yang terlihat ketika bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Yeoja itupun kembali melanjutkan ritual paginya yang sedari tadi tertunda.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berada di dalam kamar mandi. Yixing kini terlihat lebih segar dengan sebuah jubah mandi yang memnutupi tubuh polosnya. Yeoja itupun menggeser kabinet pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaiannya dengan asal. Sesudahnya yeoja itu menuju ke meja riasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia kembali mengulas senyumnya saat menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih disana.

to: My Beautiful Unicorn

_I'll give my pure love to you, always you. Saranghae_

Yixing menyisir rambutnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa Joon Myeonnya tiba-tiba menjadi romantis seperti itu. Tapi Yixing akui ia menyukai hal itu. Bunga mawar bersama dengan love note bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

'cklek'

Yixing menggeser pintu kamarnya berniat untuk menemukan sosok Joon Myeon yang telah terbangun lebih dulu darinya. Namun saat akan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya.

"eoh? Mawar lagi" monolognya kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil setangkai mawar peach yang ia tahu adalah salah satu bunga yang menyatakan sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pikiran buruknya mengenai bunga itu.

to: My Beautiful Unicorn

_Thanks for warmth that you give for me. Saranghae_

Ia bernafas lega. Tapi bukankah itu juga bisa berarti tanda perpisahan?

.

.

.

"Joonma!" panggil Yixing seraya menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa dengan mawar peach yang ia bawa.

Namun nihil, Joon Myeon sama sekali tak menyahuti panggilannya. Yeoja itupun berinisiatif untuk mencari Joon Myeon. Tapi saat melewati ruang tengah ia menemukan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna pink tua. Dengan tergesa ia membuka note yang berada di sebelah bunga itu.

to: Yixing

Thanks about your care for me.

Yixing semakin kalut, bahkan Joon Myeon menyebut Yixing dengan nama aslinya tidak seperti notenya yang sebelumnya. namja itu juga tak menuliskan kata '_saranghae_' untuknya.

.

.

.

Yixing dengan perasaannya yang masih kalang kabut kini berjalan dengan langkah cepat mencari Joon Myeon di setiap sudut rumah mereka. Setidaknya ia harus meminta penjelasan atas apa yang membuat Joon Myeon memberinya mawar mawar itu.

Namun sayang Yixing sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Joon Myeon di disana. Yeoja itu berjalan gontai kembali memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Joon Myeon sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yeoja kelahiran Changsa itu memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya, tak ada yang berbeda disana.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, dan menggeser laci nakasnya, tempat dimana ia biasa meletakkan ponselnya.

"Mawar Hitam"

Deg

Jantungnya seakan terhenti ketika ia menemukan setangkai mawar yang melambangkan perpisahan di laci mejanya. Apakah Joon Myeon memang benar-benar ingin berpisah dengannya?

Air mata kini telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Yixing, sebelum akhinya meleleh dan menetes melewati tulang pipinya. "Joonma" lirihnya.

Yixing dengan perasaan kalut membaca note yang ditulis oleh Joon Myeon.

to: Yixing

_Temukan mawar terakhit dan kau akan mengetahuinya_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ugh... ini bner bner di luar rencana... awalnya pengen buat romance... tapi jadinya malah kyak gtu...

Hah udahlah,...

thanks udah mampir and RnR jusseo... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Note

.

.

.

Tittle: Note

Pairing; Sulay

Rate: T

Genre: Temukan sendiri

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine...

Warning: Gs, many typo(s), no edit, bahasa ga jelas...

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

_Temukan mawar terakhir dan kau akan mengetahuinya_

.

.

Rose and Note

.

.

Yixing kembali menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Kali ini bukan untuk menemukan namja yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya, melainkan untuk menemukan sekuntum bunga mawar. Bagi sebagian orang memang terdengar konyol, tapi bagi Yixing itu adalah hal yang penting untuk menjawab kegundahan hatinya.

Yeoja itu kini masih berkutat di ruang kerja Joon Myeon, berusaha menemukan mawar terakhir yang di maksud namja itu. Ia mendekat ke arah meja kerja Joon Myeon.

Tumpukan berkas-berkas terlihat tersusun dengan rapi disana. Yixing sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menyentuh kumpulan kertas itu. Takut, jika menyentuhnya ia akan lupa meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya yang semula dan itu akan menjadi petaka tersendiri bagi Joon sangat ingat ketika dulu Joon Myeon tidak menemukan laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Namja itu terlihat sangat panic, karena ia harus segera menyerahannya pada appanya. Dengan tidak berperi ke'kertasan' mengacak brutal kumpulan kertas disana dan berakhir dengan Yixing yang harus membereskan ruangan itu.

Yeoja mengulas senyumnya ketika melihat sebuah figura yang terpajang di bagian sudut meja. Itu adalah foto yang mereka ambil saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ketika itu mereka berada di China atau lebih tepatnya Joon Myeon sedang ada urusan di China dan meminta Yixing untuk menemaninya berkeliling. Masih sangat melekat dalam ingataknnya saat Joon Myeon mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat-tempat romantis dan mengambil beberapa foto.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa berfoto bersamamu" ucap Joon Myeon ketika ia mengajak Yixing untuk mengambil foto. Yeah, sebelum menikah mereka memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Yixing tinggal di China, sedangkan Joon Myeon berada di Korea. Namun hal itu tak menjadi penghalang untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Sebuah prinsip yang selalu mereka pegang saat itu 'rasa percaya pada pasangan masing-masing'. Hingga menjadikan hubungan mereka masih tetap baik, walaupun tidak bisa sering bertemu langsung dan hanya memanfaatkan jejaring social. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Yixing terkekeh ketika Joon Myeon seperti sangat tak rela melepasnya walau hanya sedetik.

Tapi sekarang? Entah Yixing tak mau berfikiran negative dulu, ia harus menemukan mawar itu dan membuktikan semua hipotesis yang sempat terngiang dalam kepalanya. Ia harap mawar terakhir itu tidak memiliki arti yang buruk.

"Ah, mungkin disini" lirih Yixing seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

Tangannya menyentuh laci dan menggesernya.

'srek'

Sebuah siku-siku tiba-tiba muncul di dahinya.

"Tiket pesawat?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Tak ada apapun yang ia temukan di laci meja itu, selain tiket pesawat dengan tujuan China. Yeoja itu kemudian berdiri dan menggeser kursinya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusuri ruangan itu. Membuka isi lemari hingga di bagian bawah meja maupun tempat tempat terpencil yang belum pernah sama sekali ia jamah disana. Namun hasilnya masih sama, ia tak menemukan bunga mawar itu.

.

.

.

Yixing masih terus mencari dan mencari hingga tanpa disadari hampir beberapa jam berlalu. Matahari yang sebelumnya terik kini telah berubah warna menjadi orange dan akan menjadi gelap dalam beberapa puluh menit kedepan.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga yang entah kenapa terasa menjadi lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Ia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah hampir seharian mencari mawar yang dimaksudkan Joon Myeon.

"Arg… Joonma, dimana sebenarnya kau meletakkannya?" erangnya frustasi seraya mengacak surai hitamnya yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelih dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tak menyangka Joon Myeon akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

"hah" Yixing menghela nafasnya dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk memanjakan tenggorokannya yang telah meraun kehausan.

Yeoja yang terlihat manis dengan single dipplenya itu membuka pintu kulkasnya dan menambil sebuah minuman disana dan menuangkannya ke dalam segelah air. Yeoja itu memimum airnya dengan brutal, membiarkan sebagian dari air itu menetes menyusuri leher jenjangnya dan membasahi bagian atas baju yang ia kenakan.

'tak'

Yixing meletakkan gelas itu sedikit kasar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Ia termenung memikirkan dimana Joon Myeon menyimpan bunga mawar terakhir untuknya. Yeoja itu telah menyusuri setiap sudut rumah mereka dan memeriksa setiap inci yang di laluinya, dimulai dari kamar, gudang, dapur, ruang tengah, ruang kerja, sampai ruang keluarga. Yixingpun telah memeriksa halaman rumah mereka, lantai satu, lantai dua, dan….

"Ah, itu dia" ujarnya bersemangat. Yeoja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memaksa kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa begitu lelah berlari menuju ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan mempertemukannya dengan mawar terakhir itu.

Yixing kini telah berada di sebuah pintu coklat yang membatasinya dengan keberadaan mawar itu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu meraih ganggang pintu dan memutarnya dengan perlahan.

Hembusan angin menerpa permukaan wajahnnya begitu pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

Sejuk, itulah yang ia rasakan kini. Rasa segar masuk begitu saja kedalam paru-parunya membawa aliran positif dalam darahnya yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya memberikan effect rileks padanya. Yixing menyeret langkahnya mendekat kea rah meja kecil yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat pagar pembatas. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang diletakkan bersama sebuah note.

"Hah, akhirnya aku menemukannya" girangnya seraya meraih bunga mawar terakhirnya.

Dengan takut-takut Yixing menyentuh note yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menguatkan dirinya akan apa yang akan ia temukan di note terakhir itu. "hah…" Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan membuka note perlahan. 'Tuhan semoga ini bukan hal yang buruk' batinnya berdoa.

dan…..

_KOSONG_

"M…Mwo?" gumam Yixing tak percaya.

Setelah dibuat begitu panic dengan menghilangnya Joon Myeon dan mawar hitam yang ia temukan. Yixing dengan segera mencari mawar terakhir yang ditemukan Joon Myeon tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dan terus mencari hingga akhirnya yeoja itu berhasil. Yixing menemukan bunga mawar terakhir yang dimaksud Joon Myeon.

Namun… Ada apa dengan note yang ia temukan…

Kosong, tak ada sepatah katapun yang tertulis disana. Note itu terjatuh dari tangannya bersamaan dengan kristal bening yang lolos dari matanya. Tubuh ringkih itu merosot, bersimpuh, membiarkan lututnya menyentuh lantai yang kasar dan dingin.

"hiks… hiks… hiks…."

Yixing sudah tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Yeoja itu menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana, membiarkan isak tangisnya memecah keheningan sore itu. Menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" lirih seseorang di kejauhan…

.

.

.

TBC

Udah, sekian dulu. Thanks bgt buat yang sudah nyempetin review di chap 1 & mianhae jika chap ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Buat Suhonya juga Ying belum bisa munculin di Chap ini, mungkin Chap depan *mikir keras*….

And last RnR jusseo… J


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Note

.

.

.

Pairing; Sulay

Rate: T

Genre: Temukan sendiri

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine...

Warning: Gs, many typo(s), no edit, bahasa ga jelas...

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

_"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" lirih seseorang di kejauhan…_

.

.

Rose and Note

.

.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati yeoja yang kini tengah meringkuk terisak diantara kedua lututnya. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yeoja itu, menatap iba pada sosok yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh. Tangannyapun kini terulur menyentuh surai hitam yeoja di depannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae" ucap namja itu nyaris tak terdengar.

Yixing mendonggakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dan mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih. Mata sembabnya terlihat begitu jelas disertai dengan pipinya yang telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok namja yang kini tengah melukiskan seulas senyum malaikatnya dengan mata teduh yang senantiasa memancarkan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tubuh itu berbalut dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang nampak begitu pas dengan tubuhnya. Semua terlihat sempurna, sosok malaikat dengan background lagit merah di belakangnya.

Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

'Joonma' batinnya

Yixing tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, yeoja itu menerjang tubuh di depannya. Memeluk namjanya yang sempat hilang dengan sangat erat, takut jika namja itu akan pergi darinya lagi.

Joon Myeon yang tidak siap dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Yixing terjungkal, membuat tubuhnya dengan sukses menyentuh lantai dengan Yixing yang berada di atasnya.

"hiks…hiks… " tangis yeoja itu kembali pecah.

Joon Myeon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum salah satu tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh diatasnya dan satu tangannya lagi mengusap rambut yeoja itu dengan sayang.

"Ssttt… Tenanglah sayang aku disini… jangan mengangis lagi" ucap Joon Myeon berbisik di telinga Yixing seraya memberi sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala yeoja itu.

Joon Myeon membiarkan Yixing menyamankan dirinya dalam posisi mereka, meski punggungnya akan terasa sakit setelah ini. Itu bukan masalah baginya, rasa sayangnya terlampau besar untuk yeoja itu, jika hanya seperti ini Joon Myeon tentu saja akan rela menahan rasa sakitnya.

Rasa lega menyeruak di dalam benaknya ketika Yixing sudah mulai tenang. Joon Myeonpun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap rambut yeojanya. Kemejanyapun telah dibuat basah oleh yeoja itu. But, no problem for him.

Yixing mendonggak menatap Joon Myeon dengan pandangan tak suka saat Joon Myeon mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di atasku hm..?" tanya Joon Myeon seraya menoel dagu Yixing, membuat wajah yeoja itu seketika memerah akibat ulahnya.

Yixing dengan segera bangkit dari tubuh Joon Myeon dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia terbuai akan kenyamanan yang di sediakan Joon Myeon hingga membuatnya lupa akan posisi mereka. Yeoja itu kini menatap kesal kearah Joon Myeon yang masih mengusap pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu" ujar Yixing dengan bibirnya yang telah ter'pout' membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata Joon Myeon.

Yeoja itu kini menghentakkan kakinya menjauh dari Joon Myeon dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang diletakkan disana. Joon Myeon hanya terkekeh melihat sifat Yixing yang bisa dibilang langka itu. Iapun mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing.

Yixing menggeser tubuhnya, membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Yixing-ah" panggil Joon Myeon

Yixing membuang wajahnya, yeoja itu masih kesal akan ulah Joon Myeon yang dengan seenaknya mengerjainya. Tapi sebuah rasa lega mengelimuti hatinya, setidaknya Joon Myeon tidak benar-benar pergi.

"Yixing-ah" panggil Joon Myeon lagi, namun Yixing masih tetap dalam posisinya.

Joon Myeon tidak menyerah, namja itu menggeser duduknya mendekati Yixing. "Xingie.." panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih terdengar lembut.

Yixing yang masih kesal kembali menggeser tubuhnya, tak mempedulikan Joon Myeon yang kembali mendekat padanya.

"Xing-xing chagi"

"…." Masih tak ada respon

"Xingie-chagia…" Joon Myeon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Yixing, namun yeoja itu menepis tangan Joon Myeon dan semakin menjauhi namja itu. Hingga ia telah sampai di bagian ujung bangku taman itu.

"ck" decaknya kesal, berbeda dengan Joon Myeon yang kini menyeringai. Namja itu dengan jahil meniup leher Yixing membuat yeojanya mengeliat geli.

Yixingpun menoleh dan memberi death large-nya pada Joon Myeon yang tentu saja akan terlihat tak menyeramkan. Tapi diluar dugaan, bibir mereka malah saling bersentuhan. Salahkan saja wajah Joon Myeon yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya saat meniup leher Yixing.

'blush'

Wajah Yixing kembali memerah dan segera mendorong Joon Myeon menjauh darinya. Yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat pergi dari sana.

Joon Myeon bereaksi cepat, namja itu menarik tangan Yixing yang hendak pergi darinya dan membawa yeoja itu ke duduk di pangkuannya. Yixing memberontak? tentu saja.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Joonma!" ucapnya setengah membentak.

Bukannya menurut, Joon Myeon justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing.

"Tidak akan" jawab Joon Myeon terdengar tegas.

"Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan"

"Lepaskan"

Yixing masih mengeliat tak nyaman di pangkuan Joon Myeon, nada membentak yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan mulai melembut secara bertahap dan entah kenapa kini malah terdengar parau di telinga Joon Myeon.

"Lepaskan… hiks…"

Joon Myeon membalik tubuh Yixing hingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu. Sebuah anak sunga terlihat mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hati namja berwajah angelic itu. Joon Myeon dengan segera mendekap tubuh itu, membawa Yixing kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"hiks… jahat… kau jahat Joonma. Aku membencimu" ungkap Yixing seraya memukul-mukul dada Joon Myeon dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara Joon Myeon, namja itu kini tengah mengusap punggung Yixing, kembali mencoba menenangkan yeoja dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae" bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?… hiks… aku takut…" rancau Yixing seraya menghentikan pukulannya. Tangannya kini beralih membalas pelukan Joon Myeon padanya.

"Hiks… aku takut kau benar-benar pergi hiks…"

Air matanya mengucur begitu deras, kembali membasai kemeja Joon Myeon yang bahkan masih belum kering akibat air matanya yang sebelumnya.

"ssstttt…. Aku disini Yixing, aku disini" ucap Joon Myeon lembut. Perlahan namja itu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Joon Myeon menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Tatap mataku Xingie" Ucap Joon Myeon

" Aku masih disini, bersamamu" lanjutnya.

Manik coklat Yixing menatap intens pada iris hitam milik Joon Myeon, mencari sebuah kesungguhan pada setiap ucapan namja itu. Yeoja itu perlahan menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang milik Joon Myeon. Jemarinya kini tengah berada di bagian lain dada namja itu dan membuat sebuah pola melingkar disana.

"Tapi mawar hitam itu, bukankah itu artinya perpisahan?"

Yixing menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendonggak menatap Joon Myeon meminta penjelasan.

Joon Myeon hanya terkekeh pelan. "Apakah aku menuliskan kata perpisahan disana?" tanyanya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Ahni"

"Aku tidak menulis kata perpisahan disana, jadi bukan itu maksudku meninggalkan bunga itu untukmu"

Joon Myeon menyamankan posisi duduknya dan membawa tangannya kembali menyentuh surai halus milik Yixing. Dia menatap Joon myeon dalam diam, membiarkan namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mawar hitam bukanlah bunga yang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Itu adalah salah satu jenis mawar yang langka. Seperti hatiku…" Joon Myeon menoleh sejenak melihat reaksi Yixing yang sepertinya sedikit merasa kebingungan.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu hati dan semua telah kuberikan padamu Yixing-ah. Only for you" lanjutnya.

Yixing bersemu samar, "lalu bagaimana dengan peach dan pink tua, bukankah itu seperti ungkapan terimakasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya padaku, dan apa maksudmu dengan tidak menulis di note terakhir?" tanya Yixing mengungkapkan segala pertanyaan yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kau menyumpahiku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Joon Myeon sedikit tidak suka akan persepsi Yixing.

Yeoja itu menggeleng cepat, "Jika aku ingin kita berpisah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menunggumu meninggalkanku. Aku bisa pergi meninggalkanmu. Ck. Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?" kesalnya.

Joon Myeon menghela nafasnya, Yixing telah kembali pada sifatnya yang Joon Myeon merasa lebih lega sekarang. Setidaknya Yixing sudah mulai kembali seperti semula.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kau selalu perhatian padaku, membuatkanku sarapan, bekal, makan malam, menyiapkan pakaianku dan kebutuhanku yang lain. Kau tempatku berkeluh kesah, tempatku bersandar saat aku memiliki masalah dan tempatku berbagi tawa." Joon Myeon menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Yixing-ah kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang tak kudapat dari keluargaku sendiri."

Yixing menyentuh wajah Joon Myeon dengan jemari lentiknya dan mengusapnya pelan. Namja itupun memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yixing padanya. Yeoja itu tentunya tahu bagaimana kedua mertuanya yang sangat sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka, hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk Joon Myeon.

"Kau masih memilikiku Joonma" ucapnya seraya tersenyum menampakkan diple di pipi kanannya. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi Joon Myeon.

Namja itu tersenyum, tangannya kini menangkup tangan Yixing di wajahnya.

"Gomawo" ucapnya.

"dan mawar terakhir-" Joon Myeon menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku memberimu mawar merah, dan kau tahu arti mawar itu"

Yixing mengangguk "love?" ungkapnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah teduh Joon Myeon.

"Ne, dan aku tidak meninggalkan ucapan di notenya"

Joon Myeon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminiasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Hingga kini Yixing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Joon Myeon di permukaan wajahnya.

"Because, I can't explain what's the reason that I love you"

'chu'

Yixing memejamkan matanya ketika benda kenyal itu mendarat dengan mulus di bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman manis yang begitu lembut dan tulus terasa begitu memabukkan bagi keduanya. Bersaksikan langit yang telah memerah dan bertemankan hembusan angin yang membelai tubuh mereka. Yixing dan Joon Myeon, dua insan manusia yang saling berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

.

END

Gila, makin kesini malah jadi makin panjang, tapi udahlah, toh akhirnya END juga. Ying mau bilang thaks bgt buat yang udah mau ngikutin fict'nya Ying yang satu ini. Mianhae jika endingnya kurang memuaskan.

RNR jusseo… J


End file.
